stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Veranis Nik
| occupation = Flight controller | title = | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = Veranis Anara | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Veranis Nik was a Bajoran Starfleet officer in the 25th century. For the better part of his career he served aboard the Federation starship as its flight controller. (Mariner) Early years Born on Bajor, Veranis was raised by his grandmother. His grandfather died fighting in the resistance against the Cardassian occupation, and a decade later both his parents were killed in a terrorist attack organized by the True Way. His grandmother and his cousin, Veranis Anara, both supported him as he channeled his anguish into sports. Starfleet Academy Veranis left his home on Bajor to attend Starfleet Academy. He continued to keep up with regular physical challenge, but learned he had great skill at flying. He was a top pilot in his graduating class. Veranis also enjoyed studying stellar cartography, hyperspace physics and creative writing. Starfleet career Veranis took his first assignment piloting small craft at Antares Ship Yards in Bajor sector. ("Shakedown") He earned the rank of Ensign and was transferred to station Deep Space 12 in the Briar Patch. En route to Deep Space 12, the USS Colfax, which was transporting Veranis and others to the station, was attacked by Romulan pirates. Veranis was instrumental in the capture of these pirates. Veranis served as a pilot for the scientists on Deep Space 12 studying a nearby asteroid cluster. The area had the only known naturally occurring source of Gallium. ("Shakedown") When Jenan Gage was promoted to Captain, he requested Veranis to be his flight controller aboard Mariner. USS Mariner [[image:Veranis Nik 02.gif|right|thumb|200 px|Veranis at Mariner’s conn]] As Veranis had made a name for himself piloting spacecraft, and had proven his quick thinking against a band of Romulan pirates, he was the natural choice when Starfleet decided to send a new vessel out to the far reaches of space. Along with making sure the Captain and crew have a smooth ride aboard Mariner, Veranis also pilots the shuttlecraft used for away missions, diplomatic excursions, up-close scientific research, and more. Hobbies Some of the hobbies Veranis enjoys include hiking, mountain climbing, and springball. On Bajor he kept active by going for hikes through the dense forests, the Cliffs of Undalar, or scaling the Janitza mountains ("The Nebula"). Aboard Mariner he recreates these and other exotic locations in the holodeck ("Shakedown"). Relationships Lauren Reese Veranis met Lauren Reese aboard the Colfax when he was transferred to Deep Space 12. Once on the station, they found themselves working together as Reese's adept charting & navigation skills made her an instant compliment to Veranis’s piloting. They were both transferred to Mariner when it launched, where their relationship continued to grow. The two have been known to explore new sights together up close using a shuttle. Their interaction is somewhat flirtatious. ("Shakedown", "The Nebula") Laertezvedha Mundir'Zah Laertezvedha Mundir'Zah entered Starfleet Academy one year after Veranis, but they ended up in the same graduating class as Saurians are so intelligent. The two officers were posted on different assignments but were reunited when they both transferred to Mariner. ("Shakedown") External link Character biography on [http://mariner.gfcmedia.net/crew Mariner’s official site] Category:Mariner Category:Bajorans Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Athletes